Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for monitoring technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to terminal devices. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Terminal devices are often monitored in various scenarios. For example, in device experience stores and personal home Internet of Things, smart phones (e.g., Android phones and iOS phones), tablets, handheld computers, Personal Computers (PCs), Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), cameras, and/or other terminal devices are often monitored. Usually, certain monitoring devices, such as an electronic eye, are used to monitor terminal devices. But this monitoring method cannot send timely feedbacks to a user when a terminal device is stolen or is defective.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for monitoring terminal devices.